Beam me up Scottie!
by StraightJacketPshyco-patient1
Summary: SET AFTER NEW MOON.Bella's not so innocent any more actually she's not innocent at all she's pretty badass too and she's becoming a cop how can you get any more badass?Check out Bella n' Jasper as they make their way through life
1. Chapter 1 Scottie and Kirk and Medleys

A/N: Okay so ive decided to start this new story, its Bella and Jasper, I wanted tot try something different…again. I was thinking that this pairing would be a good match together. Oh and in this story sort of like the other one Bella is not going to be so dumb and irritating she's going to be more fun and exciting and im going to try and have her act her age. So in order for that to happen im going to have to hold off from Jasper finding Bella so that she can get her party on ha hah. This is going to be in Bella and Jasper's point of view as well as some other characters maybe evens some complete strangers that have a little part in this story. So yeah I hope that sort of explained what's this story is going to be like

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. And that is a blessing because twilight is shitty Bella is a dumb ass and Edward is just a pussy…a dirty pussy hah ha oh yeah and her vampires are gay what kind of vampire sparkles unless you want to have a man with a disco stick hah ha disco sticks are funny. Anyways on with the show…story yeah.

CHAPTER 1

BELLA'S POV (5 YEARS AFTER BREAKUP WITH EDWARD)

Today is the anniversary of the day that caused my high school sweetheart to pack up and leave me. My birthday. Today is the day that Jasper lost control and tried to drink me dry. I never blamed Jasper for how he reacted to my blood but I don't think it was his fault I mean, he's an empathy for god sakes he feels every emotion including bloodlust. And he felt it from every vampire in the room. Even Carlisle even if his for a second, and Edwards had to be the worst because im his singer. So I hope none of those ass hats in that family blamed him. But knowing their prudish selves im sure they did even his pixie devil of a wife. She controlled his every move and proboally his every thought too knowing her, sort of like Edward and myself. Me and Jasper didn't have it too good like the rest of that family. The only people that weren't controlled or control others were Rosalie and Emmet. Bless their souls.

These are the thoughts that I had as I lay in bed before getting ready to go to my classes. That's right classes as of now I attend Texas university, yeah I know pretty good, pretty good. I feel pretty accomplished of myself to for being able to go to college out of state, and I did it all on my own…with the help of a scholarship. I sat up in my bed in my dorm and looked at my roommate…I despise that chick and her ugly face. Yeah you heard me she's ugly. Im sure one of these days one of the guys she gets with is going to put in his contacts and say oh im sorry I didn't remember im allergic to that he'd say pointing at her face and then run like a bat out of hell. After I got out of bed and finished getting cleaned up for the day I headed off to my only class for the day.

As I was on my way to class I felt as though I had eyes on me, so I looked around to you know do some stealthy check it out (im being very obvious) huh nothing from what I can see and seeing as that im human I cant see that much. On my turning back front and center from my turn about I saw Kirk walking in front of me, and I tried cathing up to him

" Hey Kirk wait up!" he stopped and turned around, and as soon as he saw me he smiled. Yeah that's my bestest friend in the whole world. He has blonde extra short hair and sky blue eyes he's pretty tall but not as tall as Jacob or any other member of the pack for that matter…but still tall and he has a build like Emmet's and he's on the football team for our college, were the Texas bulls. But yeah so now you know all about my buddy Kirk

"Oh hey Scottie, I got some great news buddy" that's his nickname for me im his Scottie to his captain Kirk or some scifi stuff like that.

"Oh yeah and what's this great news huh? Pull a prank on Sammie?" Sammie is our friend she is the coolest girl that I know here. She's a homosexual and I trust her a lot so she's the girl I lost my girl virginity to something Kirk's still pretty excited about…if you know what I mean.

"No ass hat there's a frat party tonight with a medley of alcohol…alright" he said to me in mock annoyance

"Who says medley anymore Kirk the only time someone says medley is when they're talking about a seafood medley" I said

"Think what you want Scottie think what you want. All I know is that medley applies to more than seafood…yes." We finally got to my building and we were just standing in front of it now.

"Yeah your right that's all you know" I said to him as I started to pull the things for my class out of my bag.

"Hey that was just downright mean okay now you have to apologize for insinuating that I only know one thing…meanie."

"Fine I apologize…and who knew you knew such a big word Kirk…just kidding but I have to go so ill see you later tonight at that party!" he just smirked and said.

"Okay see you later Scott" then he started to walk away.

"Hey you can't shorten my name. Its Scottie asshole!" I yelled after him, and he turned around and smirked at me as he ran which was a stupid move because he ended up bumping into someone and falling then he yelled.

"Beam me up Scottie!" I just smiled and walked into my class still feeling as though I was being watched by someone. Hmm weird very weird.

A/N: So how was that I hope that was good I tried really hard on it…well not really I just went with the flow of my mind…tell me if the flow of my mind was…flowie yeah flowie.

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2 Mr shiny head

A/N: WOW THANKS EVERYONE FOR ADDING THIS STORY TO YOUR FAVORITES LIST AND ALERTS AND THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS TOO THEY REALLY HELPED MY EGO SO…YEAH THANKS AGAIN…ON WITH THE STORY!

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT…THANK GOD BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY PLOT AND KIRK.

CHAPTER 2

PETER'S POV

So… this is the Isabella Swan? The chick that Ran vampires out of town just with the smell of her blood? Wow. But she's so tiny and small she's like, like a little tiny newborn kitten seriously all innocent looking. These are the thoughts that I'm having as I'm stalking Isabella today… the say that caused the whole Cullen family to leave town. I started stalking this young lady before she even woke up today… yesterday to be exact. I saw her walk out of a bar and as soon as she got outside she immediately started running in a circle screaming and I quote

"I'm about to barf. Run out of town people run out of town!" the funny thing is she started to run after people with her cheeks all puffed out filled with what I'm guessing is the acid from the liquer and bile in her stomach. Finally she ended up running as some random guy and barfed all over the front of the guy. Then she said and I quote again…

"uh sorry man I geuss I cant really control where I barf he heh he." I really cant believe this girl. She was running in a circle screaming she's about to barf when she could have just barfed on the wall she chose some random guy…nice. But what happened to be the funniest thing is when the guy she barfed on said…

"Ms. Swan? What is the meaning of this? Your studying to become a police officer and your out here getting drunk and disturbing the peace? Where you planning on driving like this? If I were still in duty you would have either been put in jail or given a massive amount of tickets? Hmm?" who is this guy man those were my first thoughts then Isabella said…

"Mr. Dawson? You teach one of my classes don't you?...Oh your that loser that looks and acts like a total prude…man we spit paper balls at your shiny bald head every day that stuff is funny because you never even knew its such a shame because your such a dumb ass im surprised you were even ever able to become a teacher with your stupidity." Man this girl Is fucking her self up big time too bad its not the type of fucking up that'll pitch a tent in my pants that shis would have been sexy as hell. Maybe once I get to know her she get in the bed with me and Char….

BELLA'S POV

I wonder what happened last night, Sammie keeps on looking at me funny…did we fuck again? Because if we did I wish I could remember it because that chick has some freaking magical fingers she made me feel tingly with just one touch the first time she touched me…that woman makes me wish I was gay(still no offence to homosexuals…seriously). Finally I just got fed up with her looking at me like that so finally I ask her…

"What why do you keep on looking at me like that Sammie? What exactly happened last night?" gosh she's seriously starting to scare me.

"You really don't remember what happened last night?" she asked me.

"No I don't can you please tell me did you use your magical fingers or how about that tounge… what happened!" gosh she needs to answer me before I rip off those magical fingers of those…maybe even using then on myself… like a magical dildo of fingerness…yeah. Sigh.

"Dude you barfed on Mr. Dawson the you told him how you shoot spit balls at his shiny bald head then you continued on to singing a song you called Mr. Shiny head song…" her rambling started turning to sound like blah blah blah to my ears because I finally remembered everything that happened….

FLASHBACK

"Mr. Shiny, shiny, shiny head you have a shiny, shiny, shiny head you wanna' buff it up rough it up because he has a shiny head….."

END FLASHBACK

Oh man I am in big trouble big, big trouble this is bad so, so bad. Oh god I hope he doesn't fail me, I need to get my phsycology degree so that I can go to police school oh gosh.

"Oh my gosh Sammy what did he say after the Mr. Shiny head song? Did he say he was going to fail me? Then she got all nervous and started to twiddle her fingers and looking at the ground and said…..

"Oh yeah well about that….."

A/N: I DIDN'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO MUCH IT WASN'T AS GOOD AS THE FIRST BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND REVIEW! PLEASE! THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE BETTER MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HEY PEOPLE I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LONG LONG TIME BUT I FEEL AS THOUGH MY STORIES ARE POINTLESS AND AS THOUGH I HAVE LOST MY WAY SO I AM JUST GOING TO TELL YOU NOW THATI MIGHT AND MIGHT NOT UPDATE FOR LIKE A LONG, LONG TIME BECAUSE I WISH TO TRULY FIND THE WRITER WITHIN ME AND NOT THE WRITER THAT WANTS TO HAVE A LAUGH AND WHAT NOT I WANT YOU READERS TO TRULY FEEL THE EMOTIONS OF THE CHARACTERS IN MY STORIES WHETHER THEY BE GOOD OR BAD SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME PEOPLE…PLEASE

YOUR STRAIGHT JACKET PSHYCO PATIENT 1


	4. BEAM ME UP SCOTTIE IM BACK AN

A/N: I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN AWHILE BUT…FEAR NOT I WILL TOMORROW FOR SURE LIKE IM NOT EVEN LYING RIGHT NOW I HAVE TO DO ONE STORY AT A TIME BECAUSE MY DAYS ARE BUSY I ALREADY UPDATED FOR CONSTIPATED VAMPIRES TODAY SO THIS STORY IS TOMORROW AND SERIOUSLY PEOPLE REVIEW…WITH LITTLE IDEAS FOR CONSTIPATED VAMPIRES I NEED YOUR HELP TO MAKE MY STORY AN AT LEAST SEMI GOOD ONE I KNOW I WONT NEED ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY YET BUT THAT DOSENT MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE TO REVIEW SO YEAH SEE YOU GUYS TOMORROW IN AN ALL NEW CHAPTER OF…..BEAM ME UP SCOTTIE!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:IM BAAAACKKK! HAHAHA REVIEW!

DISCLAMER:I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

BELLA'S POV

"Well he said that he's automatically failing you and that you'll never be able to pass that class in this school again….i guess you'll have to go to a different college to get that course degree or whatever" those are the last things I thought I would hear out of my friends mouth ever. I think I would rather have the magical fingers used on me than that…defineitely.

"Oh…well I guess I'll just see you later I-I don't feel so well right now okay? I say to sam now going into autodrive not really knowing where im going just that im wandering the streets not really seeing anything…I really should have been paying attention, because then I probably would have been aware of the guy following me, but I guess its too late now. As I continued on my trek to the unknown I was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into an alley. A giant hand went over my mouth preventing my screams from being heard by anyone.

"Shhh if you quiet down I can give you the time of your life baby" he said this and pushed me up against a brick wall brething his words into my face. I could tell he was drunk because I smelled the liquor on his breath and the smell was everywhere. As he started to grind his hard on into me this whole situation finally started to click into my brain….i am going to get raped and then die. I tried to be strong so that I could live on like Charlie and Renee would want me to…but with everything that's been happening I just don't have the willpower anymore. Its not worth it…not anymore, Kirk and Sam will move on and be happy. The stranger started to unbutton my sweatpants with one hand because he had to cover my mouth with his other. I heard an audible zip and knew…this is it the only thing that I truly own and is only mines is going to be stolen from me and will never be returned. I felt his tip enter me and as he was about to push into me and break my barrier, we heard a loud growl that seemed to fill even the air with fear. I turned my head and saw a dark sillouette making its way over towards where my captor was holding me up against a wall with his cock halfway in me. If he makes it through that barrier I will never have a reason to live ever again.

"Let go of my property" What who is this sillouette person and what is he talking about property I am not some pet you assholeish silluette. My captor pulled out of me and turned to the silluette never taking his hand from my mouth.

"What oh man this is your hoe? Im sorry man I didn't know." He said hurredly pulling up his pants and turning to leave, but the silluetee put his arm out and stopped him by throwing him into the wall not too far from me and landed on the ground with a I started to think…the only types of people that are able to do that are not actual people but vampires….at this point I started to hyperventilate thinking no….i cant get into this again, last time I barely made it out alive and I lost both of my parents the only people in this world that are related to me. The silluette then proceded to grab my ex-captor and and pull him to him attaching his mouth to the guys jugular and taking large pulls of blood from the mans body, I heard the gulping of the vampires swallows and then I saw the sillouette of my ex-captor slump to the ground…dead. Then the sillouette started walking towards me and with every step….i surprisingly felt more…secure instead of scared out of my mind. The mysterious vampire then walked into my line of sight and said…."Darlin…didn't think I would see you again but im glad I did" I looked up and..it was Jasper the same vampire that lunged for me on my birthday a few days before Edward left me beginning the start of my 'miserable days' as I called them.

"Jasper? What are you doing here, I thought you left with the Cullen's years ago." I said to him staring at him shocked. My eyes traveled up his body half taking him and other half checking him out. He was wearing black cowboy boots with blue tightfitting jeans that let you know he is definetly endowed but just dosent show you how endowed he is. Next he had on a loose fitting button up blue cowboy shirt with the little strings haging down from the front, I moved up to his face seeing that his face looked the same except for one obvious thing which was his eyes were now red instead of golden just like all of the other 'golden Cullen's

"I never left with the Cullen's I was kicked out of that family the day I 'attacked' you" he said rolling his eyes. It was then that I noticed his eyes kept on traveling down getting darker and darker as they went. I looked down to see what he was looking at and then noticed that my pants were pulled all the was down around my ankles. My whole face heated up red burning with the thought that he saw my nether regions and has been staring at them or the entire time he has been here….that's embarrassing with that I pulled up my pants and said well lets get out of here Jasper I have to get home and your going to help me I said smiling trying to get out of that embarrassing situation, he just smiled sensing my emotions and he swooped his hand in a motion and said…"After you my pet" as soon as he said pet I froze up suddenly, so fast that he didn't see it coming I slapped him only to have a burning hand and a confused looking Jasper and I said…

"Im not a pet Jasper that is all Edward thought of me when he told me him and the Cullen's were leaving. If you want to stay on my good side…never fucking call me that again." And with that I continued walking out of the all then turned around at the end and said… "So are you going to take me home or what?" I just smiled and he just continued to stand there shocked seemingly frozen on the spot

A/N:OKAY SO WHA'D YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT WAS IT GOOD? YES NO? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:OKAY ALL SO…HERES UHHHH DAMN….MY MINDS TOTALLY BLANK LIKE SERIOUSLY YOU KNOW HOW I SAID MY STORIES COME TO ME IN MY HEAD AND LIKE GUIDE ME? WELL…ITS NOT HAPPNIN' AND I DON'T WANT TO MAKE A CHAPTER WHEN I KNOW ITS GONNA BE CRAPPY BECAUSE I WOULDN'T WANNA SUBJECT YOU TO THE MINDLESSNESS OF A CHAPTER THAT WILL SEEM TO GO ON FOREVER. I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE IM GONNA HAVE BELLA AND LAURENT GO IN 'A NEW BEGINNING WITH MANY TWISTS' AND I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT IM GONNA HAVE BELLA DO IN 'CONSTIPATED VAMPIRES AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHATS GONNA HAPPEN IN 'BEAM ME UP SCOTTIE ARG. I FEEL REALLY BAD YOU GUYS….I MEAN LIKE REALLY I THINK IM GONNA CRY. ILL TRY AGAIN TOMORROW AND AGAIN IM SORRY


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: HELLO AGAIN ALL IM MAKING IT MY NEW YEARS RESOLUTION TO UPDATE LIKE EVERY WEEK ON SATURDAY CUZ THAT'S MY IM LAZY AND BORED DAY SO WISH ME LUCK EVERYONE :D

LAST TIME

_"Im not a pet Jasper that is all Edward thought of me when he told me him and the Cullen's were leaving. If you want to stay on my good side…never fucking call me that again." And with that I continued walking out of the all then turned around at the end and said… "So are you going to take me home or what?" I just smiled and he just continued to stand there shocked seemingly frozen on the spot._

JASPER'S POV

Today has overall been a weird day so far first of all Peter hasn't been making any crude comments and Char hasn't been trying to go at it with Peter like rabbits. Im starting to think that they know something I don't its really obvious. And now Peters going off in the middle of the night without telling anyone…somethings defineitely up. Im contemplating on using my super ninja skills and following Peter or to just stay home and stay clueless….haha it'll be like clueless in seattle…with jasper whitlock. I think im gonna go with option number two…

TWO HOURS LATER

So being clueless in seattle isn't really fun ive been roaming around the forest outside of our house trying to look dumb this entire time and its not really satisfying so I think im gonna go with option number one. So I jump out the window and start following Peters scent trail and let me tell you…it stinks I swear that man has stunk since his human life….it got better with the change though. Its like a residual smell now…I think its because he hasn't taken a shower since his mama bathed him. The smell is faint enough that humans cant smell it, only vampires that's why the human female population is still attracted to him. All of this I think as I follow his scent closer and closer to the city. As I followed his scent it went to the college dorms and when I finally found him he was standing in the alleyway beside a girls dorm listening in on a conversation but when I got there I hear a familaiar voice say…..

"Oh…well I guess I'll just see you later I-I don't feel so well right now okay?"

then out walked the person I thought I would never see again Bella and she had grown into a beautiful woman. A woman that as soon as I saw her knew she was the one my mate. Why I didn't realize she was my mate in Forks I will never know but I know now and I wont let her go…not again. And why didn't Peters stanky ass tell me that he knew Bella was here? So as I watched her walk for a second trying to keep my eye on her I said to Peter…..

"why didn't you tell me fucker?"

"I didn't tell you because I knew that you would interfere and cause her life not to go the way it was before your supposed to be in it" now that makes sense but he still could've told me "no I couldn't have told you because if you knew what happened then you would've went to find her anyways and messed her whole life up." He does have a point there…know it all fucker.

"fine-where'd she go? I was just watching her." I say as soon as I lose sight of Bella. I leave Stinky where he's standing and go looking for her. Then I hear the sound of jeans unzipping and I know immediately that's Bella's when I finally found them in the alley he had one hand against her mouth and the other pushing his cock into her vagina. I growled when I saw this. And the guy had the audacity to call her a ho. I drained that bitches ass. Then I come to find out that Edward left Bella and had the nerve to call her a…pet. That's like the biggest insult in the vampire world that anyone can say to a person human and vampire. I hadn't actually meant a pet like Edward so obviously did and I had to put that in her pretty little…not so little head right now.

"Darlin' I didn't say 'pet' in the same way Edward said it, I meant to say it in more of a loving kinda' way." I said as I tried to explain myself.

"okay Jasper I believe you..but still never say that word at me again do you hear me?" looks like I just got owned…like a house. Then all of a sudden Peter's voice fiilled the silent air.

"oh yeah me and Char are defineitely gonna like you sugar." Bella just scrunched up her nose and said…

"what is that disgusting smell. Its almost like rotten eggs and that smelly cheese!" ladies and gentlemen we give you…the first stank smelling human!

A/N: I REALLY DON'T KNOW ABOUT THIS CHAPTER….I REALLY DON'T :(


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: okay you guys I'm sure a bunch of you are mad at me for not updating sooner and I truly am sorry for the long wait but I will be trying to update more regularly and maybe even do extra updates so…here's the chapter

disclaimer: I don't own twilight...still happy about that but I do own the ideas for this story and all of my other stories that I have written.

Rated: M

BELLA'S POV

"Of course I can smell his stanky ass people in china can probably smell his stank jasper!" I can tell he was surprised I could smell Peter he probably still thinks humans have the worst smell in the world…but not all of them honey.

"No need to yell darlin all I did was ask if you could really smell him, what's the harm in that?" oh now he tries to speak to me calmly and make me seem like the bad guy I think not! I go and walk in stick my finger in his sparkly ass face and hand one to him.

"Now you listen here Jasper Whitlock the harm in that was that just because I'm a human you think I cant smell thing that are RIGHT THERE, but I can. You don't know a humans limits physically because you haven't been one since THE CIVIL FREAKIN WAR so the next time you try to insinuate that I cant smell or do something then you better get your sparkly ass outta my life!" there that ought to show him. I wasn't really serious about the whole get out of my life thing but he doesn't need to know that. At least he has the sense to actually look ashamed, but his friend was over there laughing his ass off at Jasper. "Real fuckin mature stinky…do you have a mate?" stinky boy just looked at me shocked.

"I try. And I do actually and she loves me very much so I don't think she would want you flirting with me sugar" and he starts wearing this cocky smirk on his stinky face. You know that saying if you sleep with the dog then you get fleas…well it seems like the dog he slept with pussy smells like rotten eggs and now his dick forever has the smell off that one dog pussy and the stank wafts up to his other body parts…that saying seems to be true…I just feel bad for whoever his mate is she has to go through sex with stanky dick over here.

"First of all it seems like you try too hard. Second of all she obviously does love yo because she deals with your stinky cock. Also it seems as though that saying was right if you sleep with a dog you'll catch its fleas…and I don't want to catch yours. And again your mate must love you because she's willing to catch your fleas." Stinky dick just stood there dumbfounded…or just dumb, staring at me.

"Hah hah take that fucker! Yours was way worse than mine!" oh…no he didn't!

"So his stinky dick is worse than me leaving you Jasper?" I just looked at him waiting for him to try and fix his fuck up. When he started to take too long I started to get angry. "You know what Jasper fuck you! I'm out of here…asshole." I started to walk away back to the dorms that I stay in Kirk lives a couple rooms down maybe he'll let me crash there for tonight.

"Isabella please wait I'm sorry and you leaving me is worse than Peters stanky dick please forgive me!" he grabs on to my arm and turns me around as he's speaking trying to get my attention.

"No Jasper I will not wait I waited long enough for tou to redeem yourself back there in that alley. And its too late for you to try now, maybe you'll see me tomorrow but for today I through with you!" I pull my arm from his grasp and started on my way to Kirks room again. After walking for like a whole five minuets I finally make it to his room and knock on his door.

"Hold on a second!" ah I would know that voice anywhere its Kirk! After a few seconds he opens the door in boxers…uh…what was he doing?

"Uh Kirk what the heck were you doing in there…do you finally have a girl over here?" I would be surprised he usually like to wait until after the parties to pick up some chick.

"No…I was…uh…doing something" ha hah he's getting uncomfortable…must have been jerking off.

" you've been jerking off!" I start cracking up rolling on the ground in front of his room.

"Shh don't say it so loud jeez! I don't want the whole dorm knowing!" I was still laughing but I got up off of the ground and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry ill stop just let me in I need a place to crash tonight." He just looked at me quizzically.

"Why should I let you in you practically told the whole dorm I was jerking off! Oh wait…do you want to help me…with my BIG problem?" oh my god he is such an ass.

"You should let me in because I'm one of your best friends and why exactly is your problem big Kirk?" he just smirks and points down. I look and see exactly why his problem is big.

"Mmmhmm yeah…now you see that I do have a big problem. And you never answered my question…do. You. Want. To. Help. Me. With. My. Problem?" he said each word of the sentence of doom distinctly.

"I will only help…if we can stay friends after this. And if you let me crash here for the night." Hah take that!

"Well then follow me into the pleasure room" he says in a deep husky voice that I have to admit made me wet in a second. And I followed him inside. He must be good in bed if he can get all these girls into his bed. He then grabbed me and threw me on his bed. And I don't know if its possible but I just got even more wet. He then kissed me hard on the mouth and started to pull my shirt off disconnecting from the kiss to pull my shirt off completely and then he took off my braw and latched on to my nipple sucking and biting it all while roughly massaging the other. And damn I would be a liar if that didn't already have me moaning and withering underneath him.

"Yes that's right baby moan for me." And moan I did! When he finally finished with the one nipple he was sucking on he moved on to the other and started pulling my pants off with one hand. Wow Kirk has more strength than I thought he had. When he finally got my pants off he moved my panties to the side and stuck his fingers in my folds and started massaging my clit causing me to moan louder.

"Mm yes right there Kirk! I want your fingers in me!" rubbing my clit ffuriously he let go and stuck two fingers in my pussy pumping me faster and faster causing me to squirt all over him me and the bed we were on. And dammit it felt good. "Ugh yeah Kirk! Feels so good!" he then let go of my nipple and pulled off his boxers went into his bedside drawer and pulled out a condom rolling it down his shaft and unexpectedly plunging his cock into my pussy pumping and pumping going faster and faster and both of our moans and groans from the pleasure filled the room and we could probably be heard all the way down the hall. When we both came to our climax we he fell on top of me in a heap on top of me and I started running my fingers through his hair and we just relaxed there and eventually fell asleep together with him still inside of me and my fingers in his hair. Boy that was good.

But in my bliss I didn't know what I was putting someone else through because it never crossed my mind…Jasper.

JASPER'S POV

As I was sitting here in the house that Char and Peter owned all I could think about was Bella and how upset she had been when I didn't respond to her question right away…and all I could feel was guilt. But as I sit here for awhile longer all I could feel was immense pain and I screamed out and fell to the floor clutching where my dead heart lies within my chest. And I black out , the last thing I heard was

"Jasper hang in there buddy!"

a/n: eh heh heh heh heh I just had to leave it there you guys but you gotta admit this chapter was longer than the rest YAY! Alright so please show me you forgive me and REVIEW! PLEASE!

.


End file.
